The Tale of Renukia
by MyWaifuPandora
Summary: Renukia, a powerful arcane sorcerer looking to bring down the Sechs Empire confronts Ethelberd, the Sechs Emperor. After a crushing defeat Renukia re-awakens in the hospital of Kardia. He is almost completely debilitated and under the care of Lynette and Dr. Edward. Renukia has only one thing on his mind, "I must bring Ethelberd to Justice!"
1. Prolouge

Fall 14th

A dark stormy night, Renukia walked the streets of the Sechs capital searching for his enemy. His black robes fluttered in the wind as he reached the temple sitting in the center of the city. He didn't care about decency, with his magic of fire he blew down the door with a small fire starting on the floor of the temple, "What have you done sir, this is very dangerous?" The Sechs priest spoke.

"I do not care about this place, I want to see your master" Renukia spoke in his old raspy voice.

"You don't need to see him if you will act like this-" Renukia blasted the man out of his way, "I don't care what you have to say, I am here for only one thing." Renukia walked up the stairs to the throne room where the last obstacle in his path was.

"Renukia, you wouldn't dare hurt me would you, you know of my power you would be a fool to attack me."

"You brought this upon yourself Ethelberd, you know what you did. " Renukia shot a huge shockwave into the ground, cracking the floor and the walls, "you are all that stands between me and the fall of the Sechs Empire."

Ethelberd just cackled maniacally at this, "You think you can destroy the Sechs, much less me." Ethelberd floated from his throne and began to create an orb of darkness. Renukia pulled out the legendary staff and recited an ancient spell.

The roof caved in, collapsing on the two sorcerers, yet they stood. A large vortex appeared in the sky. The ball of darkness released and struck Renukia directly in the chest and stunned him. Ethelberd flew to Renukia and let loose a fury of punches knocking out Renukia and causing serious damage to his bone structure. "You die here Renukia!"

Suddenly, a barrier appears around Renukia, guarding him from the final blow. A mysterious figure appears and dissipates the vortex, "Ethelberd! It is not his time to die! Renukia, you must stay determined!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Renukia... Renukia..." I could hear a soft voice, I couldn't see anything or hear anything else, that was it, "Renukia..." calling out to me over and over. I groaned in response, unable to get out any words, "uh! Dr. Edwards, he's alive! He's responding". I could hear shuffling of feet coming towards me.

"Thank you Lynette, your calling out him may have actually worked! Renukia, you are in safe hands, you're lucky Lynette found you when she did." I could barely move, any motion I attempted resulted in pain, "Be careful, you were found in a very severe condition, you're barely alive. Most of your bones have been fractured and many of your systems are failing, we're attempting to revitalize you."

I tried to open my mouth and speak, all that came out was a large raspy moan, "You're unable to speak Renukia, if you can there is a paper and pencil on the side table that you can write to us with. It'll be hard since you can't see but for now it's all we have. I need to go take care of some other business, I'll leave Lynette here to watch over you." I could in my grunt in response, I heard his feet leave the room and shut the door.

"Oh Renukia, why did you challenge Ethelberd, you must have known you couldn't win. You changed nothing, the only difference is that you're here almost dead and the Sechs capital palace has collapsed. They're still at large and our greatest weapon is in a hospital bed barely alive! I haven't heard from you since you dissapeared from the Sechs ghost corps, and suddenly the whole continent hears of an unaffiliated attack on the Empire. I was sent to investigate the attack under command if the Noradian king and guess what I find! I find you, barely breathing in the ruins of the palace! Ugh, I can't deal with this right now, I'll see you later!" I listened as she stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

The next few weeks were uneventful, Dr. Edwards came and went, feeding me and administering medicine. Suddenly I had some vision, only out if one eye, but I could see, Dr. Edwards was standing there smiling, "Well Renukia, seems like you've regained your vision, now that you can see I would like you to look at yourself." I didn't know what to expect, I slowly lifted my head and peered at my chest, arms, and legs. I was battered everywhere I looked, braces were covering my limb supporting their movement, "While you heal Renukia you're going to have to go through physical therapy, the braces will let you move your arms and legs, I'm also working on a way to get you talking again. I don't know how long that'll take, I have requested medical help from the capital though, it should be here soon. Now rest up some more, we start your therapy tomorrow."

As Dr. Edwards left the room I could hear muffled voices beyond the door. I couldn't hear much by I did hear things such as, "it's about time to get rid of him," and "He's using too many resources." People obviously though I was just a burden, being nursed back to life and taking their valuable medical resources. I quickly succumbed to sleep, as exhausted as I had been the past couple weeks. I was awoken early in the morning by Lynette and Dr. Edwards, they had my try to stand up. It was painful but I could do it. I had begun quickly recovering, not long after they started removing some of the braces. About two months later I was moving around at full functionality, but there was one thing on my mind, "How to get to Ethelberd."


End file.
